


All This Love

by theunsweetenedtruth



Series: The Adored One [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsweetenedtruth/pseuds/theunsweetenedtruth
Summary: The Coronation Ball where T'Challa thinks he'll get his chance but someone else might swoop in and steal his girl.





	All This Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this last week but things have been very hectic at work. The next part is the epilogue but feel free to send me any requests for this couple. Nereyda is my favorite OC I've written so far. I'm also working on some other requests, Promises, and my next story which will be a Sam Wilson x OC story. Thanks so much for the support and I hope you guys enjoy this part!

Nereyda walked into the ball, tucking a free strand of [hair](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi4rsKQ0Y3fAhUum-AKHZWeAWwQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bridalpulse.com%2F33-modern-curly-hairstyles-that-will-slay-on-your-wedding-day%2F&psig=AOvVaw1o6IxX5eEBz2qOrnoKpEPs&ust=1544269132990837) behind her ear nervously. There were several moments through getting dressed that she second guessed going but, as promised, Nina continued to dress her as if she were a baby doll. She went as far as to shave Nereyda’s legs because “you never know who might want to feel up on you.” Nereyda had no intention of letting anyone “feel up on her”.  
As she looked around, she saw Erik standing with a woman she didn’t recognize and... _Nakia_. Before she could turn in the opposite direction, Erik spotted her and called out her name. She had no choice but to go over.  
“Hey Nereyda,” he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and Nereyda looked at him wildly. That was _not_  how they were; at best, Erik would give her a grunt before launching into speech, usually a rant about Nina and her antics. Affection outside of sex wasn’t in his nature.  
He turned to Nakia and the other woman. “You guys haven’t officially met. Nakia, this is Nereyda. Rey, this is Nakia and her partner Ife.”  
Nereyda’s mind went blank and then exploded as she processed what he had just said. Nakia had a partner. Who was at the ball with her. Who was a woman. And _not_  T’Challa.  
Nakia enveloped her in her arms, squeezing tightly. “It’s so nice to meet you! I’ve been dying to meet the woman who has T’Challa in his feelings,” she joked. Nereyda let out a nervous laugh. What was even happening?  
Before she could contemplate further, a hush fell over the room. Nereyda turned to the front of the room as drummers led the way into the ballroom, Ramonda and Shuri behind them. Then there was another row of dancers and drummers before King T’Challa walked in.  
He looked amazing. Nereyda felt between her legs jump at his appearance. He wore all white with gold detailing and…were those sparkles in his hair? She absently noticed their outfits complimented each others’. She wondered how it looked to others, T’Challa’s _dora_  standing with his cousin, his ex fiancé, and her lover.  
T’Challa took a quick glance around the room before his eyes landed on her. They softened before trailing down her body in the [dress](https://m.dhgate.com/product/wedding-decorations-58pcs-a-set-funny-photo/240060587.html#pd-002) he’d bought for her. When they locked eyes again, there was heat in his eyes that scorched through Nereyda and made it hard for her to breathe. They only broke eye contact when Shuri, now standing at T’Challa’s right, elbowed him. He looked at her annoyed while Nereyda did her best to catch her breath. It was a mistake for her to come. If he had this affect on her from across the room, then she would hate to see what happened when they found time to speak alone. Before she could make her way to the exit though, a tinkling sound rung out in the room  
\---  
His memory didn’t do her justice. She looked unbelievable in his dress, the see through parts showing glimpses of brown skin he knew would be warm to his touch. His palms itched with the need to have her back in his arms. The way she was looking at him didn’t help either; she was biting her lip, a glazed look in her eyes that roamed his body appreciatively. His dick twitched in his pants. She had to know what she was doing to him. When their eyes met, T’Challa couldn’t help the heat he knew was in his gaze. He wanted her in the wickedest way, felt like the three months without her had been an eternity. She belong to, under, with him. He was determined she would be back in her place—  
A sharp nudge to his side took him from his thoughts. He turned to Shuri annoyance on his face.  
“Stop making eyes with your girl and get on with it,” she muttered loud enough for him to hear. T’Challa looked around at everyone mingling. The crowd was a mixture of elders and nobility, all here to celebrate him. There were a few press members there to cover the ball, snapping pictures periodically of him, of Shuri, of other attendees. It had only been seconds of his heated interaction with Nereyda. He snuck another glance at her. She looked ready to bolt and he couldn’t have that. T’Challa made his way to the dais. Someone tapped a knife against a water glass and everyone quieted.  
\---  
T’Challa launched into a speech thanking everyone for their presence at what was his official coronation ball. As he spoke, enthralling the audience with his voice, Nereyda lamented at the changes he’d gone through in the time of their separation. He was more confident and charisma oozed out of him. It was hard to tear her eyes away from him. This was a /king/, someone who went after what he wanted; it was hard to ignore that he counted her among his possessions.  
Periodically, he would meet her eyes again before sliding along to the rest of the crowd. It sent shivers up her spice to have his dark gaze on her. He was the Black Panther and she felt like his prey. Nereyda didn’t mind.  
He launched into his announcement; The Wakandan Outreach Center in Oakland, California. Nereyda pressed a hand to her chest. The idea for the outreach center was something she’d spoken about with T’Challa. It was a dream he and Erik had that she fully supported. Nereyda had held him while he vented his frustrations when he would present it in council meetings, only to have it fail. She felt an overwhelming pride come over her. He’d done it.  
“I’m glad to announce that Nakia,” he invited her up, “will be heading the center, with assistance from Princess Shuri and Prince N’Jadaka.” The four of them on stage presented a strong force. “This is the time for Wakanda to lend out knowledge and resources to the rest of the world. We see and know of the injustices faced in other parts of the world by people who look like us. It is time to empower them in a way their own governments won’t. It’s time to bring the lost ones home.”  
Thunderous applause followed his ending and tears welled in Nereyed’s eyes. She was so proud of him. He was the king he’d always wanted to be, the man she knew he would become.  
\---  
After his speech, dinner was served and T’Challa was whisked away to the head table by Ramonda. There were other elders waiting to congratulate him, acting as if they had not been barriers to his success. He listened with half an ear as he watched Erik escort Nereyda to her seat. She would be sitting with Nakia and Ife. He knew they would watch out for her and keep her away from any vultures.  
Dinner was immaculate, ofada ride with goat sauce and sweet plantain, injera with dora, and doorway, all T’Challa’s favorites. From the head table, he tried to pay attention to what was going on around him but his eyes were constantly drawn to Nereyda. He could barely taste his food, waiting for the moment to mix and mingle.  
“T’Challa, you will open the dancing with Nakia.” Ramonda’s voice sounded next to him. He titled his head at her. Ramonda, like everyone else, knew he and Nakia had ended things. Nakia had brought Ife as her date; T’Challa knew from being around them that their affectionate nature would dispel any reconciliation rumors. Why was Ramonda still holding out hope?  
“What reason would I have for starting the ball with Nakia?” He knew she was scheming.  
She leaned into him. “I see what is going on here. I saw your _dora_. You are making a mistake, my son. I promise that the council will not bend to your will about making her your queen.”  
T’Challa thought about her words. He knew Ramonda was trying to protect him but he wasn’t the twelve year old she met when she married his father. He could handle himself against the council. Rising to his feet, he extended his hand to the Queen Mother. Ramonda couldn’t refuse him without making a scene. She didn’t have anything to worry about. There was a possibility that Nereyda didn’t even want him anymore.  
He led Ramonda to the dance floor, the music starting up before they started into a waltz. Paparazzi snapped pictures around them. “I know what I’m doing when it comes to Nereyda.” Which wasn’t completely true but Ramonda didn’t need to know that. “I’m asking as your son to trust me. And stop meddling.” He was firm with his words. Ramonda smiled ruefully before she nodded.  
She pressed a hand to his cheek. “Your father would be so proud of the man you’ve become.” T’Challa pressed a kiss to her cheek and escorted her back to her seat.  
Next, Nakia met him halfway to the dance floor and they moved in synchronized moves of people who had danced together many times. It was easy and familiar to dance with Nakia; she’d been his best friend before parental scheming forced them together. No matter what, they would have friendship and T’Challa wanted this dance to show that.  
Soon, other couples joined them. Over Nakia’s shoulder, he saw Erik dancing with Nereyda. T’Challa breathed a sigh of relief. She was still there and that part of the night was going well. Erik dancing with Nereyda, as his second, showed that he accepted her. Entertainment analysts would be on TV tomorrow morning picking through the unspoken words from the night but T’Challa’s plan was just getting started.  
Ife came to cut in on his dance and T’Challa parted from Nakia with a kiss on the cheek. Before he could make his way to Erik and Nereyda, his path was blocked.  
“Surely you have a dance for sister before you spend the evening groveling?” Shuri joked. He twirled his little sister around before answering.  
“My sister lives to torture me. This is just one of your ways to make sure I don’t get my way.” She stepped on his foot in retaliation.  
He maneuvered Shuri to keep Nereyda within his sight and saw that she was now dancing with…  
No. Not _M’Baku_.  
\---  
Nereyda was shocked that this man wanted to dance with her. When he cut in on her dance with Erik, she noticed Erik stiffen and she was curious about why his presence evoked that response from Erik. She accepted his offer for a dance.  
M’Baku—she learned after he introduced himself and asking for her name in return—was _big_. Broad shoulders, bulging biceps, thick thighs that were encased in a brown tux. He had a fur iborun across his shoulder and chest that emphasized this his fit chest and waist. A brick wall, but when he grinned at her with his gap teeth, she realized he was big teddy bear more than anything.  
“How are you enjoying the ball this evening?” He asked politely.  
“It’s nice. Everything is so beautiful. I’m actually really self conscious. Everyone is looking at me.” It was true. Despite Erik, Nakia, and Ife distracting her, it was hard to ignore the eyes burning holes in the side of her head.  
M’Baku threw his head back in laughter, further drawing the attention of those around them. Nereyda took a step back in offense before he soothed her, running a hand down her back and pulled her back into his arms. “You are the most beautiful woman in here. If anything, they are staring at you with envy.” His voice was soft, his eyes intense on hers and Nereyda ducked her head at his words. Her cheeks were hot.  
It was different to being the center of attention of a man like M’Baku. He was suave in a different way to T’Challa, that was no less intense. He wasn’t being shy about his interest for her and his public attention was throwing Nereyda for a loop. For the first time in a long time, she felt butterflies at being in another man’s arms.  
He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I have been watching you since you came in, Nereyda. You have intrigued me with just a glance. I would love the opportunity to spend more time with you.”  
Nereyda was confused. “Do you know who I am?”  
M’Baku twirled her around. “No. And it doesn’t matter to me. We will get to know each other as time comes.”  
Nereyda took her time before answering. “You should know now that I’m a /dora/.” She waited tensely for his reply.  
“I don’t care about your past. I would like the chance to be a part of your future.”  
Nereyda shook her head to stop herself from swooning. “No, you don’t understand. I was T’Challa’s—“  
A clearing of a throat separated them.  
King T’Challa was standing next to them. Nereyda took in his body language; it clear he was holding himself back from ripping her out of M’Baku’s arms. He was not happy.  
\---  
T’Challa watched M’Baku lean in to whisper into Nereyda’s ear and he stopped in his tracks. His eyes were locked on the pair, on the man dancing with his woman, holding his woman. T’Challa crossed the room, leaving Shuri behind on the dance floor. He wouldn’t allow M’Baku to steal his opportunity.  
When he reached them, they hadn’t realized he was there with how wrapped in the conversation they were. He cleared his throat. He saw the stiffening of Nereyda’s spine before she and M’Baku raised their heads in unison.  
“May I cut in?” he asked trying to keep his voice even. M’Baku looked between them before looking to Nereyda for permission. She nodded and M’Baku walked away. Good. T’Challa wasn’t above playing the king card to get time with Nereyda. He said nothing as he swept Nereyda into his arms.  
Their first interaction after their last encounter was awkward. The silence loomed between them, not in the comfortable peace that they usually could exist in, but a loud, unmovable force that threatened to choke him.  
“I’m glad you came,” he started softly. “You look more beautiful than I could have imagined.” Nereyda didn’t answer and avoided his eyes. T’Challa glanced around and noticed the frequent glances in their direction. “Could we please go somewhere to be alone?”  
She finally made eye contact with him, took a deep breath and nodded. T’Challa took a deep breath too. He hoped she would hear what he had to say.  
He led her from the ballroom to a parlor room down the hall. The walk was silent but he soldiered on. If after she heard what he had to say she wanted nothing to do with him, he would leave her alone. As they entered, Nereyda sat on the loveseat and T’Challa gingerly sat next to her.  
“I didn’t know you knew M’Baku.” That was _not_ how he wanted to start.  
Nereyda’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I _don’t_  know him. This is my first time meeting him. What? You think I went jumping to the next man with a little bit of power after you?”  
T’Challa scrubbed a hand over his face. “No no of course not. I’m sorry. I don’t think that at all.” He glanced at her face but her face was still annoyed. He sighed; she wasn’t gonna make it easy for him at all.  
Luckily he wasn’t above begging.  
“Nereyda I am so sorry. The engagement was just a way to get the council to see things my way. I wasn’t expecting you to find out about it before I could explain myself. If Nina hadn’t—“  
“No T’Challa. It’s on you!” She rose to her feet. “I never got to feel like I was anything more than your /dora/, your whore. You /proposed/ to someone. Why couldn’t you have trusted me enough to tell me the reason the council kept turning you down was because of me?!” It was clear she had figured out the reason the outreach center had never come to fruition until now.  
T’Challa rose his feet too. “Because you would have left Nereyda! I didn’t want to lose you. I /still/ don’t want to lose you.” He saw tears in her eyes. “I know I wasn’t upfront about my feelings for you but I didn’t want to get hurt. In the process I didn’t realize that I was hurting you, that you even /thought/ I wanted anyone other than you.” He stepped closer to her. “Don’t you remember, usana, how I called you mine?” He took her in his arms and she melted against him in that way he remembered in his dreams. “You’re mine. My adored one. There is no one else above you in my life. I love you.”  
He looked at her deep in her eyes to convey to her the depth of his feelings. She surged up to her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.  
\---  
_Finally_ , Nereyda’s mind said. His lips were warm and soft, just like she remembered and she felt that heady feeling that only being with T’Challa could evoke. He pressed her closer to his body, cupping the back of her neck to angle her face up to his. He licked the seam of her lips asking for entrance, which she granted feverishly. Their tongues tangled together fighting for dominance. He kissed her like he wanted to make love to her, like he used to make love to her, slow and languishing, keeping her steady when she wanted to move faster. Bast, she loved this man.  
Soon, he slowed their kiss to small presses of his lips to her hers, resting his forehead against Nereyda’s. Their breathing was ragged and she felt sticky between her legs, all just from kissing. She looked at him but his eyes were closed, his hand caressing down her back to the top of her ass and back up. She knew he was just as affected by their kiss, could feel how hard he was against her belly. Just knowing that she still had that impact on him gave her a rush.  
She could hear the faint noise from the party still going on. She knew that someone was bound to realize that he was missing. “T’Challa.” He seemed to be in a daze, content to just have her in his arms. “T’Challa,” she tried again.  
“Hmm?”  
“You have to get back to the ball.” As much as Nereyda wanted for them to stay in their own bubble, the real world awaited. There was still so much for her and T’Challa to work through before they could move forward.  
He opened his eyes finally, searching Nereyda’s face, for what she wasn’t sure. He pressed another quick peck to her lips. “I really do love you Nereyda.”  
Nereyda’s heart soared again at his words, but she wouldn’t allow herself to fall too quickly again. “I know. I love you too. We’ll figure it out,” she said caressing his cheek. He grabbed her hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “You have to go back to the ball.”  
“Only if you come with me.”  
Nereyda thought about it. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I need to get home and you have guests to entertain.”  
The way he was looking at her made her want to bend to his will, submit herself back to his desires but she held strong. Just as he had changed, so had she. After taking in her body language, T’Challa nodded. He grabbed her hand and they exited the room.  
He led her to the front of the palace where the Dora Milaje were posted. There was a car waiting in the front. He escorted her to it before opening the door for her and protecting her head as she ducked to enter. After he shut the door behind her, Nereyda rolled the window down.  
“I will call you tomorrow. We’ll have dinner,” T’Challa said.  
“Lunch.” She knew what would happen if they had dinner.  
T’Challa smirked. He knew it too. “Lunch then.”  
Nereyda smiled at him. “I love you.”  
“Intliziyo yam ingewe,” he pressed a hand to his chest before ducking to press another lingering kiss to her lips. When he straightened back up, he tapped the hood of the car. The car pulled away.  
Nereyda looked out the back window to see him still standing there, hands in his pockets. She stared until she couldn’t see him anymore and they were out of the palace gates. Then she leaned her head back against the seat.  
They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: "Intliziyo yam ingewe": My heart is yours  
> Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
